Carol Saturday's Profile
by srebak
Summary: This isn't so much a story as it is a character profile for my own "Secret Saturdays" O.C.


**Carol Saturday**

Carol is the daughter of Zak Saturday and Wadi of the Hassi, as well as the granddaughter of Solomon "Doc" Saturday and Drew Saturday and Maboul of the Hassi.

If you'd like to see a visual of what Carol looks like, you can see my fan art pictures of her at art/Carol-Saturday-335593862, art/Carol-Saturday-II-338362977 or art/The-new-Saturday-Family-338363137

I'm still working out the kinks of her general personality, but here's what I've got so far.

**History**

I haven't entirely worked out how Carol is supposed to make her appearance. But I'm leaning towards a story where the Saturday family being brought to the future by some freak science experiment (yes, I got the idea from TMNT: Fast Forward, but still). While there, the Saturdays discover that the same experiment that brought them to the future also brought Carol there from her respective time period. However, Carol's transfer had a detrimental effect on her mind and scrambled much her memories. Regardless, she started to bond with the Saturday family and became a welcomed part of their group.

Over the course of the Saturdays' stay in the future, Carol's memories slowly began to return to her and she soon learned of her connection to the Saturdays (especially Zak). She had no real problems with any of this, of course, but naturally, it was still a bit hard for her to absorb right away. Nevertheless, she did chose to return to the Saturdays' time period with them when the time came for them to leave and they welcomed her as a member of the family from that day on.

**Personality**

Carol is a very adventurous young lady to say the least: she has a feisty nature that makes her crave any chance for excitement and an inquisitive mind that makes her eager to see the world. Like her father before her, Carol has a natural interest and love for Cryptids and is able to calm them down as easily as Zak could with his Kur powers. However, she is also very rebellious and impulsive to the point of being reckless (no doubt a trait she inherited from Zak). But while one could argue that Zak's impulsiveness was a result of him trying to break away from his Parent's overprotection and to prove himself not helpless, Carol's impetuous nature is largely just influenced by her rebellious personality. This makes her considerably more defiant and argumentative than Zak. But, usually, trouble only arises from this when Carol genuinely feels like she's being sheltered and dictated to.

As far as similarities with her mother go, Carol is shown to be just as cunning and wily as Wadi was at her age (sometimes even more so). Unlike Wadi, though, Carol does not seem to have any kleptomaniac tendencies. However, this does not mean that she lacks Wadi's ability to swipe things from people without them noticing, but she really only does this when she has to.

All in all, Carol is undoubtedly and friendly person who values family above all else, and is very loyal to whatever she thinks is right.

**Physical Appearance**

Carol is a slender, 14-year old girl with purple eyes and long, raven hair that reaches down to her back. She wears an Azure blue dress with a Celeste blue sash that goes around her waist and hangs from her left shoulder. She also wears black, form-fitting, hiking boots that almost reach up to her knees.

Carol's basic appearance has been noted to resemble that of Wadi (save her eye and hair coloring and the beauty mark on the left side of her face), but her basic skin and hair coloring are definitely more similar to Zak.

**Notes**

It is currently under consideration as to whether or not Carol should be the middle child in a litter of three. With her brothers being Ulraj and Maboul

**2.** Much like how Zak has a close brotherly relationship with Fiskerton, Carol has a guardian/uncle relationship with Komodo. This is because in Carol's respective timeline, Zak assigned Komodo with the task of watching over her, which Komodo gladly agreed to do.


End file.
